


Resolve

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bruises, Chanlix Mentioned, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuckbuddies, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: The room was still, the air was thick, his skin was wet.“Beautiful,” was whispered into his ear, teeth nibbling sweetly along his jaw.The fabric around his wrists tightened as he strained against the bonds, arching into the feeling of the bites across his collarbone. Smooth hands slowly traced his body, nails scraping at the skin in a hypnotic, soothing way. He could hear the sound of his panting echo through the room, laced with the desperation for release.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep deprivation is no fun, kiddos. Just slept on the floor of my room for nearly ten hours. My chiropractor would kill me if he knew.
> 
> Rest up and eat well on Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it), and do so even if you don't. Exams are coming up for a lot of people and both of those are essential during this season!
> 
> Have a great day and, of course, enjoy! Feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated :)

The room was still, the air was thick, his skin was wet.

 

“Beautiful,” was whispered into his ear, teeth nibbling sweetly along his jaw.

 

The fabric around his wrists tightened as he strained against the bonds, arching into the feeling of the bites across his collarbone. Smooth hands slowly traced his body, nails scraping at the skin in a hypnotic, soothing way. He could hear the sound of his panting echo through the room, laced with the desperation for release.

 

\----

 

It was exactly 11:47 pm when Hyunjin's phone finally came to life on the nightstand. He knew that because he had just checked the screen for the millionth time that night, convinced that he had heard it buzz. It would have been pathetic to admit that he had been waiting anxiously for the call, so he didn't.

 

He counted to the fourth ring before reaching his free hand to answer it.

 

“Hello?” He forced his voice to sound gruff and groggy, feigning fatigue.

 

“Did I wake you up?” A smooth voice asked.

 

“Yeah,” he lied, he couldn’t have slept if he tried, “but that's okay. What's up?”

 

His stomach fluttered, he already knew the answer.

 

“Oh, not much,” the other responded nonchalantly, “I'm just out and about. Do you mind if I swing by and say hi? I'll order food.”

 

He pretended to mull it over, letting out a small hum before saying, “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Pizza or chicken?”

 

“Steak.”

 

A laugh came through the speaker, “You’re expensive. I'll see you in fifteen.”

 

Hyunjin thought it was funny that they still played this game on the phone. He enjoyed it, but he could never let the older know that he did. So, he acted like he needed the extra incentive of free food to open his door to the other. As if he was going out of his way to entertain the older but, in reality, he would have been up all night hoping he would get a call. Requesting pricier food was a weak attempt to convince himself that _that_ , alone, was the benefit from letting the other visit.

 

 _This is the last time_ , he told himself. What a lie that was. He had been saying that for the past eight months. It had been only two days since he had decided _no more_ , which had been a whole three days since his previous attempt to cut this off. Look how long that had lasted. The older didn't even have to push or beg. As soon as he saw the name on his phone, he already couldn't say no. He sighed, disappointed in himself for letting his resolve crumble so easily but definitely not surprised. He hadn't even considered declining the offer tonight. Oh well.

 

He set his phone back on the side table before lifting his hips and sliding his fingers out of his hole. He hadn't finished or anything, just edging himself in an attempt to keep his mind busy. It hadn't worked like he had hoped because he still spent the entire night glancing at his phone every few seconds like a middle school girl waiting for her crush to respond. Regardless, he had worked himself open, stretching his ring of muscles in anticipation for the other to call.

 

Hyunjin wiped his hand off on the towel beneath him before he opened the drawer next to the bed, reaching into the open container of sweets he kept there. He unwrapped and popped a hard-caramel candy into his mouth, sucking on it while he half wiped the lube off his thighs. He _wanted_ the other to see that he had been touching himself.

 

He pulled on his shorts before throwing the towel into his hamper and checking his reflection in the mirror. He was tempted to put some makeup on but remembered that he was supposed to have just woken up. So instead of smoothing his hair down, he ruffled it messily and reached for his glasses. He crunched on the remainder of the caramel, while mindlessly tidying his room. He placed the lube back in the drawer of his dresser, locking it up and trying not to seem like he had been prepared for tonight even though he definitely was.

 

By the time he heard a knock on his front door, he had already eaten eight candies. He didn’t open the door immediately, waiting a hundred and seventy-five seconds because that seemed like the appropriate amount of time. He didn’t want to come off as too anxious, but he didn’t want to make the other wait too long. Was he over thinking? Hell yeah. He was being absolutely ridiculous, and he knew it. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about those things. His hand hovered over the lock, his body screaming at him to just open the damn door but his mind telling him he would regret it in the morning. He decided to listen to his body, feeling himself being pulled towards the other by a magnetic force. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

His stomach fluttered, as it always did, when his eyes landed on Minho. The older was leaning against the door frame, playing a game on his phone in a hot as fuck outfit. Hyunjin subconsciously licked his lips as he scanned the other’s body, appreciating the way those tight leather pants stuck to Minho’s thick thighs and showed off the curve of his ass. The older’s shirt was barely buttoned, collar bones and chest on display. Hyunjin was delighted to see that the smooth skin was blank. Minho glanced up at him and he could see that the other had on eye makeup and lip gloss. He swallowed dryly, his heart pounding within his ribcage.

 

Hyunjin had met Minho at his dance studio. His friend, Felix, had finally been able to convince him to turn his passion from a hobby into something more serious. He had agreed to look into Felix’s studio, making it through the auditions and onto the elite team. When he had entered on his first day, he had immediately drooled over Minho. The older was beautiful with delicate features and dark, doe eyes. If his eyes weren’t tracing the curves of those sculpted cheekbones that reflected light, then they were fixated on the pretty, pink lips that mouthed the words to the music. Felix had just laughed at him and said, _I know, mate_.

 

He had genuinely struggled his first week, being way too distracted by Minho’s thighs and skill. It was only when Felix had warned him that he was one wrong step from being cut that he had forced himself to learn how to focus with someone so captivating in the same room. From that day, he had developed a headspace to slip into when he was at the studio, where dancing was the only thing he lived for and nothing else mattered. That was the only way he had made it through their first season of competitions and every single one since.

 

After a perfect run, their newest awards and titles displayed proudly in the studio’s trophy case, they had celebrated with a night out. Felix had brought along Changbin, his boyfriend, which left Hyunjin to either third wheel or sit alone. He got along with everyone on the team but hadn’t developed any new, close friendships as he typically had tunnel vision the moment he set foot into the studio. So when his friends ducked out for some _fresh air_ \-- yeah right -- he pulled out his phone and scrolled through every social media app he could.

 

He had debated leaving early but he really didn’t have anything better to do. Besides, he wouldn’t have had the same view of Minho’s ass if he went home. The older had been on the dance floor definitely living it up, rolling his hips sinfully to the raunchy song playing. Hyunjin hadn’t been drunk but wasn’t completely sober either. That was why he had just shamelessly stared, not having enough sense to look away when Minho had suddenly locked eyes with him.

 

The older had run a tongue across his own lips before biting down on the bottom one, pairing it all with a wink. Hyunjin had shivered at the intensity of the older’s gaze, his face heating up and arousal spiking through him from the sight of everything else. Once he had realized his growing issue, he had panicked and broke the eye contact to scramble towards the bathroom.

 

He had splashed cold water on his face and tried his best to will his semi-erection away. It hadn’t worked and he had flung himself into the nearest stall at the sound of the door opening. He had held his breath when he heard Minho tentatively call his name. Against his better judgement, he had responded but, in the end, he was so glad he had. The older had coaxed him out of the stall before pressing him against the wall and greedily sucking him off.

 

Hyunjin had thought he was going to die at the sight of Minho kneeling between his legs, with pretty lips wrapped around his cock, and sparkling eyes looking up at him. He had let the older fuck his thighs, in return, before Minho had left him with a kiss on the lips and a number scribbled on his arm. That had been their first time together and Hyunjin was so hooked.

 

Minho was now sat beside him at his table, playing with his fingers and sweetly asking him about his day. Hyunjin hated but loved these moments. It was almost as if they were really something and that Minho actually cared the way he did. At the same time, it was a painful reminder that they weren’t and all they did was fuck. Felix had warned him about sleeping with Minho and how the older had a reputation for breaking hearts because he was the king of being able to fuck without feelings. Hyunjin hadn’t even thought about his friend’s words when Minho had followed him into the bathroom that one night, leading him to where they were now.

 

The older reached for his glasses, gently removing them from his face to set them on the table and scooting their chairs closer. Minho leaned in, dropping his gaze to Hyunjin’s lips before licking his own and initiating a soft kiss. Hyunjin’s eyes closed on their own, his body melting beneath Minho’s touch as the older slid a delicate hand onto the side of his neck, thumb tracing his jaw. The other rose from his chair, to push closer to Hyunjin, lips moving more insistently. A second hand slid into Hyunjin’s hair, fingers brushing across his scalp and sending tingles down his spine.

 

He could sense the older’s body in front of him, his own hands resting in the curve of Minho’s waist. The older tipped his head back farther to mouth along his throat, licking and sucking at the skin there. He sighed, pulling the other closer until he could feel legs brushing against the insides of his. He whined when he felt a nip beneath the point where his jaw met his ear, the sting sending sparks towards his groin. This whole thing was such a bad idea, but there was no way he was stopping now. The older realigned their mouths, pushing a tongue in and licking over his. He could hear the other groan at the taste, the kiss becoming desperate.

 

He knew how much Minho loved caramel, even buying lubricant with the same flavor. After using it several times, the older had confessed one night how much the taste of caramel had begun to turn him on. Hyunjin’s chest had initially swelled with pride at how his thoughtful gift had become something that would stay with the other for a long time. That was, until he had heard from Felix about a member from one of the lower teams. Apparently, the boy had learned about Minho’s favorite flavor and brought him homemade caramel stuffed cookies one day, not realizing what the taste did to him.

 

Hyunjin had seethed with jealousy when he overheard his crewmates gossiping about Minho getting caught in the locker room that afternoon. Someone had walked in on him thrusting into the mouth of _that_ boy. All anyone at the studio could talk about for the next week was how Minho had gotten horny from cookies. The older had laughed every time anyone asked him about it, owning up to it proudly and sending a subtle wink towards Hyunjin. That had been the sole reason Hyunjin hadn’t ripped someone’s head off. It had only been a onetime thing. Minho had openly stated that the boy wasn’t his type but just needed release. When word got around about the locker room scandal, the boy withdrew from the studio not long after. Regardless, the memory could still make anger flare up in Hyunjin.

 

Minho was pulling him towards his room now, their hands locked together. Hyunjin was pushed down on his bed, sitting on the edge obediently. The older resumed their kiss, biting into his bottom lip, breaking skin, and eliciting a whine from him. His hips jerked at the pain, his mouth opening on its own for Minho to lap up the blood. The atmosphere turned hotter as the older straddled one of his thighs, grinding sinfully against it while repeatedly licking at the wound. He wanted to touch Minho, but he knew that the change in the air meant that he was no longer allowed to. He had his hands planted on the mattress, fingers twisted into the duvet to keep them in place like he was supposed to.

 

The older rewarded him by catching his tongue in between perfect teeth, sucking on it while palming him through his shorts. He bucked into the other’s hand, letting a moan fall from his swollen lips. Minho was still rutting on his leg when hands slipped beneath his shirt, a muscular thigh pressed deliciously between his. When fingers rolled his nipples, he threw his head back and shamelessly slid his hips along the older’s quadricep. Minho’s hands traveled down his back, dipping beneath the waistband of his shorts and gripped roughly at the meat of his ass. The real fun was about to begin.

 

“What's this?” Minho swiped a finger across his entrance, dipping the tip in easily. “You've already opened yourself up?”

 

Hyunjin purposely didn't respond, prompting the older to suddenly plunge three fingers inside of him. His body jolted, pleasure shooting through him.

 

“I asked you a question.” Minho reminded.

 

“Yes,” he gasped out. “I didn't know you were coming so I fingered myself before I fell asleep.”

 

A lie paired with another lie, because it was easier than the truth.

 

Minho pumped at an increasing speed, curling them just before he reached the bundle of nerves to intentionally avoid it.

 

“You didn't clean up? How dirty. You're such a slut.” Minho's words were sharp and condescending, but his voice was lecherous. “Did you think of me while you fucked yourself?”

 

Hyunjin had, but admitting it was too real so he shook his head and muttered the word porn instead, knowing he’d get a rise out of the older. Their dynamic in bed was one that he definitely should have said yes, but he would rather not hear himself say the words out loud.

 

“Don't be a brat.” Minho growled, dissatisfied with his response. “Do you want to get punished?” The older twisted his wrist on the next thrust, causing Hyunjin to whimper.

 

Fuck yes, he did. He wanted to be punished because Minho would stay longer, give him more attention, and force him to stave off his orgasm.

 

“Answer me.” Minho suddenly drove into his prostate and Hyunjin couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

 

He dropped onto his back, his arms like jelly beside him, fingers clawing weakly at the bed.

 

“Please,” he breathed.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please, fuck me.” He choked out. “Make me yours.”

 

“Soon, baby.” Minho purred, scraping nails delicately down his sides. “I’m going to punish you first and when I’m done, you’ll be in tears.”

 

Hyunjin trembled at the older’s words, unable to contain his desire for them. Minho chuckled at his full body response and slapped his thigh lightly.

 

“Strip.” The older ordered, “Center of the bed. Now.”

 

He scrambled to sit up, pulling off his clothes within seconds and kneeling in the middle of the mattress.

 

“Good boy,” Minho commented from across the room.

 

The older was unlocking his top dresser drawer, picking out the items he wanted to use for the night. Hyunjin was trying not to squirm in anticipation while he waited for Minho to finish. The older came to the side of the bed, cupping his face and rubbing thumbs across his cheeks. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes submissively. Minho kissed one eyelid and then the other before pressing one softly against his lips. He whined when the other pulled away, keeping his eyes shut, his face morphing into a pout. Fabric covered his eyes and the ends knotted behind his head.

 

Teeth sank into the wound on his lip, causing him to inhale sharply. Lips brushed the corner of his mouth and he let out his breath in the form of a sigh. Fingers wrapped firmly around his throat, shoving him back onto the bed suddenly. He loved how the older alternated between cruel and sweet, spitting degrading words one minute and praising him the next, showering him with kisses and then making him cry out. It was exactly what he had craved for years but could never find.

 

“Arms out. Keep still.”

 

He extended his limbs accordingly, feeling the older run lips along each arm, nibbling at the palms of his hands, and kissing each finger before securing his wrists to the corners of the headboard. The older tested the restraints to make sure they weren’t cutting into his skin. Once Minho was satisfied, Hyunjin could feel the bed dip as the other moved towards him. There were hands on his legs, spreading them wide, and then the older was kneeling between them. Fingers trailed up thighs, leaving sparks in their wake. He fought the urge to push up into them, knowing that would displease Minho.

 

He could hear the older open the bottle of lube, the sound of it being squirted seemed loud in a room that was only filled with their heavy breaths. The distinct aroma of caramel filled his senses, as the scent wafted around them. He groaned when Minho wrapped a hand around his cock, slathering the lubricant down his length. He could feel the older’s eyes boring into him. He knew that the other was watching to see if he moved at all. If he did, it would be grounds to extend the punishment. Hyunjin was honestly tempted to, just to draw the whole thing out even more, but ultimately decided not to since he was already probably about to receive an intense one.

 

Minho kissed the tip of his erection before sliding a tight ring down to his base. He hissed at the pressure, whimpering at the way it squeezed him. He shuddered when it turned on, the steady buzz cutting through the silence. Hands rubbed soothingly on the sides of his hips, encouraging him to relax. He exhaled and let the tension leave his body, the vibrations feeling stronger. Minho kissed the area right above his belly button, before sinking teeth into his chest. He cried out, his hips jolting out of his control. Fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs, warning him to be still. His fingers grabbed for the sheets, using those points as an anchor. Minho traced his ribs with a tongue, leaving a wet trail on his skin.

 

He forced himself to go lax, knowing that the older preferred him to because his body was easier to latch onto when it wasn’t pulled taut. Minho mercilessly trapped a nipple between teeth and sucked fervently at it, the ring on his member seemed even tighter. He bit his own lip to keep himself from shifting beneath the older, pushing his head to the side and into the bed as well. While Minho switched sides, Hyunjin felt fingers prod at his entrance. He held his breath and clenched his fists, knowing that it was the only way to brace himself for what was to come.

 

The older’s hand fell overall still, a single pad petting the ring of muscles in tiny movements but not quite breaching his rim. He couldn’t hold his breath any longer, forcing himself to release the air from his lungs. The moment he did, the older thrusted in, tearing a moan from him and causing him to arch his back despite his best efforts. He hadn’t realized how strung up he had been, but the combination of stinging bites, soft kisses, and increasingly stronger vibrations tipped him over the edge and he dry orgasmed.

 

Hyunjin could only see stars behind his eyelids, his eyes suddenly watery and leaking, unable to hear anything over the roaring in his ears. His head spun, and he felt his muscles contract, hips stuttering through an unsatisfactory climax. He was so close to flying and almost drunk off the half-high that coursed through him, his skin feeling tingly. His mouth chanted Minho’s name like a mantra, fitting it between the moans and cries that were dripping from his lips. He convulsed through the last traces of short-of-bliss, his body going completely limp and chest pounding. His tears had soaked through his blindfold, but he didn't really care -- they were the best kind, he thought. He couldn’t wait for his actual orgasm.

 

The room was still, the air was thick, his skin was wet.

 

“Beautiful,” was whispered into his ear, teeth nibbling sweetly along his jaw.

 

The fabric around his wrists tightened as he strained against the bonds, arching into the feeling of the bites across his collarbone. Smooth hands slowly traced his body, nails scraping at the skin in a hypnotic, soothing way. He could hear the sound of his panting echo through the room, laced with the desperation for release.

 

Minho was nowhere near finished with him though, marking up this throat and shoulders tediously. The older’s hand was working inside him, massaging his prostate relentlessly. He was whining nonstop through the overstimulation, knowing that he could not simply ask Minho for what he wanted. He had to take what was given to him or the other would leave him tied up for the rest of the night and he would never be allowed to come. So instead, he let out little noises and pulled on his restraints.

 

He relished in the burn he felt from being over sensitive, it was one of his favorite sensations -- as odd as it sounded. It was just another thing he loved about being with Minho, constantly walking the line between pleasure and pain. The older had moved on to his thighs, rolling different areas of flesh between a set of perfect teeth.

 

He could feel both his skin pulse with bruises and his cock with need, it was overwhelming, but he was finally back to feeling pure sensual gratification rather than discomfort. His body ached from the bites, but it was such a good feeling. A reminder, that would stay with him for the next few weeks. He wished they would never fade.

 

Minho was licking over his skin now and sucking the color into the new marks to quicken the process. The older removed the fingers from his hole, humming in finality, and, for a terrifying moment, Hyunjin feared they were done. Instead, the older shut off the ring before tugging at the back of his blindfold, the knot unraveling and the veil falling away from his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to focus so he could see Minho clearly.

 

The older still looked absolutely breathtaking with dark eyes filled with lust, skin flushed and gleaming with sweat. He fixed his gaze on the other’s lips, puffy and red, wanting them against his own. Minho’s chest moved beneath his shirt, rising and falling with every breath. The older brought slick fingers to his mouth, they were wet and warm, and he obediently sucked off the artificial saccharine from them. Minho kissed him roughly, their tongues dancing between them. He could feel the other undoing his bonds, not breaking their connection but signaling that his punishment was over. He had cried, and he was covered in Minho's marks, so it was complete.

 

The older massaged the blood back into his arms, letting him wrap his legs around the other's slim waist so he could grind his hips against Minho’s. When the circulation returned to his fingers, Hyunjin pulled at the other’s clothes wanting to finally touch and taste. Minho had bitten the crown of his shoulder, his body twitching in response, before allowing him to push the shirt off.

 

In an instant his lips were attached to the older's collar bone, teeth scraping along and over the terrain. Minho's skin always had a natural sweetness that was incomparable to anything he had ever tasted before. The older groaned, sliding fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer, and leaning into his touch.

 

Minho gripped the scruff of his neck to get him to sit back. The older slid off the bed, finally opening his pants. Hyunjin could feel himself salivate at the sight of the other's bulge, prominent and pulsing between the zipper. Minho was looking at him intently, as the other peeled off every piece of clothing, releasing the most perfect erection Hyunjin had ever been with. It had only been days since their last time together, but everything about Minho was so beautiful and always amazed him like it was their first. The older wrapped a lubed hand around himself, slicking his cock up and eyeing Hyunjin with so much raw desire that it made him shiver.

 

He couldn't help but whine, like a puppy who desperately needed something, timid and begging. He wanted to be the one to stroke Minho, to be the source of those tiny noises the other made. The older patted the edge of the mattress, a fond smile directed at him. His heart skipped a beat as he scrambled into position, kneeling submissively. With a free hand, Minho pet his hair, commenting on what a good boy he was. He keened at the praise, holding the other's wrist and nuzzling his face into the tiny palm. The older traced down his jaw, with a finger, following the dips of his collar bones before clawing down his chest and pushing him to lay back.

 

The burn felt so nice, and the older looked so pretty staring down at him with a hand wrapped around himself, biting his own lip. Minho reached forward, running palms over his abused thighs and spreading them as wide as possible. Hyunjin tried to wrap his legs around Minho, but a single growl from the older had him struggling to stay still. He whimpered as fingers dug into the bruises, the older lining up and pushing inside his hole simultaneously.

 

A sigh escaped his lips, getting lost in the way Minho's hips rolled into him. His back immediately arched, feeling the older press harder on the splotches covering his skin to remind him to keep his legs open. Minho captured his lips in a kiss, licking into his mouth and moaning sinfully. Hyunjin mirrored the sounds, the movement, inviting the other to ruin him even further.

 

Minho was pounding into him, driving the head of his cock into Hyunjin's prostate at an inhumane pace. He was in tears again, but he was allowed to put his hands on the older now, his fingers clawing at the skin of Minho's back and sides. The ring was still stationed at the base of his erection, taunting him as he fought back his impending climax. The older was ravishing his throat even more, alternating between teeth and tongue. He couldn't do anything beyond cry, weakly attempting to meet the older's thrusts but unable to keep up with the rate.

 

Minho was back to kissing him, if he could even call it that. It was essentially just their opened mouths pressed together while they panted and moaned loudly, tongues sloppily sliding against each other. Everything was so wet between the saliva that dripped from their lips, the sweat that covered their skin, the tears pouring from Hyunjin's eyes, the sound of Minho moving in and out of him. He was utterly addicted to moments like these.

 

Hyunjin was getting close, his stomach on fire from the unbridled desire that burned within him. Minho only seemed to strengthen his thrusts, never straying from hitting Hyunjin's sweet spot. As he neared his ascent, the older reached for the cockring, but he frantically grabbed for the other. He shook his head, unable to from words, but he got the message across. _Don't take it off_. He wanted another dry orgasm -- needed it even -- hoping it would hurt.

 

Minho only sent him a questioning look, but nonetheless left it in favor of gripping his thigh again. At the feeling of fingertips digging into his flesh, his body convulsed through another dry orgasm and he moaned long and drawn out. He welcomed the burn of overstimulation, not wanting the older to back off even a little. The next several moments were just what he needed, perfectly painful as he writhed through the oversensitivity.

 

It was always a wakeup call to remind him that this wasn't love but far from it. He often fell so deep during their sex that he forgot they weren't anything beyond the bedroom. The pain cut through the fog, that clouded his mind, long enough for him to remember the reality of it all. If he didn't finish with that mindset, he would feel so broken afterwards. It was important to be mentally present in the real world where they only fucked, and not lost in his fantasy where they were in love, because it was healthier, and he wouldn't be so devastated when Minho finally left.

 

He was back to feeling pleasure and back from the dangerous part of his mind that wanted to keep someone he could never have. He was no longer crying, and it was refreshing to focus only on how good Minho was making him feel. He only hoped he was doing wonders for the older. Wait, no. He shouldn't care. He needed to be selfish and chase his own release.

 

He wrapped his legs around Minho's torso and put his whole body into meeting the older's thrusts. It was simply euphoric. The bed frame creaking was really just the icing on the cake in the layers of sound that filled the room. Their moans were somehow getting longer, the slaps of skin against skin were growing louder, and really, they should have put music on because his neighbors were going to file a complaint.

 

Everything combined was so incredibly lewd but still so sensual that if he hadn't been used to the way Minho fucked, Hyunjin would have thought he had died and gone to heaven. That had actually happened the first time they had had sex in an apartment. He had learned a long time ago that Minho liked the atmosphere to be this way because the older found it hot. At first, he had thought it was too intimate for just fucking but it hadn't taken long for him to see the other's point. It made his senses feel more heightened and his orgasms more amazing.

 

Hyunjin pulled at the ring, attempting to remove it so he could actually come this next round. His cock was so swollen that he couldn't slide it off, but there was no way he was going to last much longer. The older noticed his struggle, laughing breathily through moans. Minho wrapped his hand around it, snapping the plastic in his fist and breaking the ring off. Hyunjin didn't think he could be any more turned on but he was so wrong.

 

He pulled Minho into a breathtaking kiss, ignoring the way the older laced their fingers together beside his head. He was close and the other was nearing the end as well, the rhythm of the thrusts faltering. Minho's free hand reached between their bodies to stroke him, swirling a thumb on the tip of his cock. He was panting into the older's mouth as teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. Minho moved to suck on a spot in the crook of his neck, a trail of wet kisses cold on his skin.

 

The moment when teeth sank into the flesh of his shoulder was when he orgasmed. His head was spinning and his muscles contracting as his body curved into a high arch. He could hear himself whine through the most mind blowing climax he had ever had. He couldn't hear anything over the buzzing in his ears or see past the flashes of fireworks across his vision. His skin was tingling as sparks coursed through his veins. He had never come so hard in his life.

 

Hyunjin was boneless, his skin feeling electrified. Minho bit the area behind his ear as the older gave one last forceful stroke before his hips stuttered. Hyunjin bit his lip at the feeling of Minho releasing inside him. The older thrusted a few more times in a languid manner, milking himself before slowing to a stop. Hyunjin was still floating aimlessly in his high, trying to pretend that his heart wasn't pounding as Minho pressed their foreheads together. The older's eyes were scanning his face, landing on his mouth.

 

Minho gave him a soft kiss and he was suddenly hyper aware of their hands still intertwined and now the fingers that brushed across his ribs. He closed his eyes as the older licked sweetly across the roof of his mouth. Minho groaned lowly, he must still taste like caramel. He wondered what the older would think if he confessed to eating candies every time before they fucked. The fluttering in his chest morphed into an ache at the sudden realization that what they were doing now was too intimate.

 

Minho kissed his cheek before pulling out slowly and getting up. He already missed the older in more ways than one. The other disappeared momentarily, the bath being started before the older gently helped him up. Hyunjin couldn't hold his own weight, legs wobbly and useless. Minho scooped and lifted him up before he could hit the ground, carrying him like a child. He laid his head on the older's shoulder, subconsciously rubbing his cheek against the skin there. Minho hummed as he walked them to the bathroom. The older patted his butt to signal for him to unwrap himself, sinking into the warm water.

 

Minho let him just soak, while he stripped the bed and started the laundry. It was almost like it was Minho who lived there, Hyunjin thought, instead of him. The older popped in to check on him, but he hadn't moved even an inch. After a few more minutes, Minho was pulling him out of the tub and into the shower. The older cleaned them thoroughly before drying him off with a towel and laying him back in bed.

 

“Do you still want steak?” Minho asked.

 

“Tomorrow,” he whispered, voice hoarse and exhausted.

 

He wanted Minho to stay. The night. The next day. Forever. The older crawled in between the fresh sheets with him, curling an arm around Hyunjin's waist. There were lips ghosting across his neck before a gentle kiss was left on his cheek and the older's body relaxed as he fell asleep.

 

He rolled over to face Minho, admiring how ethereal the other looked in the glow of the moon. The older's lips were parted, swollen and red, as they puffed out tiny breaths of air. Hyunjin could count his eyelashes at this proximity, his breath getting caught in his throat when Minho's eyes opened. The older's pupils adjusted, offering Hyunjin a small smile, before pulling him close and letting out a satisfied sigh. He had his face buried in Minho's neck, breathing the older's scent and nuzzling further in.

 

Minho was truly the most beautiful person Hyunjin had ever had the pleasure to please. He couldn't imagine never being with the other again -- ever having a _last time_. He started tearing up again, the cynic cutting through everything to say that Minho was just here to get off and nothing more. Everything the older did was just in the moment. The kisses, caresses, the hand holding. It was all just part of the way Minho fucked. None of it meant anything. Hyunjin attempted to blink the fresh tears away but, instead, they fell down his face and he silently cried to himself. He would deal with the aftermath tomorrow. For now, it was best to just enjoy the feeling of Minho wrapped around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning a second part for this storyline and relationship. This will not remain a one shot and I promise that I am not done with them yet.


End file.
